fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Musical Begin!!
is the ending song for Forever Pretty Cure!, performed by Yoshida Hitomi. It first appeared in Vocal Album 1 as the fourteenth track. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Kimi to let the myūjikaru bigin!! Kane wa chaimu hajimete Haiyū, kodōgu, ongaku on zā sutēji! Hitoribotchi janai, koko ni iru nda yo Sō, kokoro ga iu ni awasete utatte odoru Ippo wo fumidasu (Ippo wo fumidasu) Iki wo sutte (Iki wo sutte) Sono ichi onpu de let the myūjikaru bigin!! Hādoru wo tobu de joi! Joi! Joi! Kokoro ga supottoraito wo dokidoki (Kiete ikenai!) Tori de anata to issho ni utau ga sanraito! Raito! Raito! Anata no unmei no yō ni koko ni aru - on this stage! |-|Kanji= 君とlet theミュージカルビギン！！ 鐘はチャイム始めて 俳優、小道具、音楽　オンザーステージ！ 一人ぼっちじゃない、ここにいるんだよ そう、心が言うに合わせて歌って踊る 一歩を踏み出す（一歩を踏み出す） 息を吸って　（息を吸って） その一音符で let the ミュージカルビギン！！ ハードルを飛ぶでジョイ！ジョイ！ジョイ！ 心がスポットライトをドキドキ(消えていけない！） 鳥であなたと一緒に歌うがサンライト！ライト！ライト！ あなたの運命のようにここにある　-　on this stage！ |-| English= With you let the musical begin!! The bell chimes for the first time Actors, props, music on the stage! You aren't alone, I am here So, sing and dance to what your hearts says Take one step (Take one step) Take a breath (Take a breath) With that one note let the musical begin!! Jumping over the hurdle with joy! Joy! Joy! Your heart pounds in the spotlight (Don't let it disappear!) The birds sing with you in the sunlight! Light! Light! As your destiny is here - on this stage! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kimi to let the myūjikaru bigin!! Kane wa chaimu hajimete Haiyū, kodōgu, ongaku on zā sutēji! Hitoribotchi janai, koko ni iru nda yo Sō, kokoro ga iu ni awasete utatte odoru Ippo wo fumidasu (Ippo wo fumidasu) Iki wo sutte (Iki wo sutte) Sono ichi onpu de let the myūjikaru bigin!! Hādoru wo tobu de joi! Joi! Joi! Kokoro ga supottoraito wo dokidoki (Kiete ikenai!) Tori de anata to issho ni utau ga sanraito! Raito! Raito! Anata no unmei no yō ni koko ni aru - on this stage! Warau wa sekaijū ni hibike Majikaru, myūjikaru, fan songu it's showtime! Anata no koe ni todoketai demo Sore wa nakereba, merodī wo kikanai no Ippo wo fumidasu (Ippo wo fumidasu) Iki wo sutte (Iki wo sutte) Koe wo tsunagu de watch the myūjikaru bigin! Shitai hitsuyōtai sono beru! Beru! Beru! Kono mahō no sutēji de It's showtime nda (It's SHOWTIME!!) Yōsei no warau ni hibike yō ni ēpuru! Ēpuru! Ēpuru! Sore wa barī shirīn yō ni - da yo ne? Ima utaitai! (Ima utaitai!) Ima odoritai! (Ima odoritai!) Eien ni tomo ni We sing in this myūjikaru... Sutāto!!! Hādoru wo tobu de joi! Joi! Joi! Kokoro ga supottoraito wo dokidoki (Kiete ikenai!) Tori de anata to issho ni utau ga sanraito! Raito! Raito! Sore wa barī shirīn yō ni - da yo ne? Anata no unmei no yō ni koko ni aru - on this stage! |-|Kanji= 君とlet theミュージカルビギン！！ 鐘はチャイム始めて 俳優、小道具、音楽　オンザーステージ！ 一人ぼっちじゃない、ここにいるんだよ そう、心が言うに合わせて歌って踊る 一歩を踏み出す（一歩を踏み出す） 息を吸って　（息を吸って） その一音符で let the ミュージカルビギン！！ ハードルを飛ぶでジョイ！ジョイ！ジョイ！ 心がスポットライトをドキドキ(消えていけない！） 鳥であなたと一緒に歌うがサンライト！ライト！ライト！ あなたの運命のようにここにある　-　on this stage！ 笑うは世界中に響け マジカル、ミュージカル、ファンソングit's showtime！ あなたの声に届けたいでも それはなければ、メロディーを聞かないの 一歩を踏み出す（一歩を踏み出す） 息を吸って　（息を吸って） 声を繋ぐで watch theミュージカルビギン！ したい　必要たい　そのベル！ベル！ベル！ この魔法のステージでIt's showtimeんだ（It's SHOWTIME！！） ようせいの笑うに響けようにエープル！エープル！エープル！ それはバリシリーンように　-　だよね？ 今歌いたい！（今歌いたい！） 今踊りたい！(今踊りたい！） 永遠にともに We sing in this ミュージカル… スタート！！！ ハードルを飛ぶでジョイ！ジョイ！ジョイ！ 心がスポットライトをドキドキ(消えていけない！） 鳥であなたと一緒に歌うがサンライト！ライト！ライト！ それはバリシリーンように　-　だよね？ あなたの運命のようにここにある　-　on this stage！ |-| English= With you let the musical begin!! The bell chimes for the first time Actors, props, music on the stage! You aren't alone, I am here So, sing and dance to what your hearts says Take one step (Take one step) Take a breath (Take a breath) With that one note let the musical begin!! Jumping over the hurdle with joy! Joy! Joy! Your heart pounds in the spotlight (Don't let it disappear!) The birds sing with you in the sunlight! Light! Light! As your destiny is here - on this stage! Laughter echoes throughout the world Magical, musical, fun songs it's showtime! I want to reach your voice but Without it, I can't listen to the melody Take one step (Take one step) Take a breath (Take a breath) With our voices combined watch the musical begin! I want it and I need it - that belle! Belle! Belle! It's showtime on this magical stage (It's SHOWTIME!!) The fairies laughter echoes in April! April! April! As it's very serene - am I right? I want to sing now! (I want to sing now!) I want to dance now! (I want to dance now) Together forever We sing in this musical... Start!!! Jumping over the hurdle with joy! Joy! Joy! Your heart pounds in the spotlight (Don't let it disappear!) The birds sing with you in the sunlight! Light! Light! As it's very serene - am I right? As your destiny is here - on this stage! Trivia Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Forever Pretty Cure! Category:HibikiSongs Category:HibikiMusic Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Ending Themes Category:Ending Songs Category:Game Music